


Roses amongst pirates

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: D2 is...somethin. Lol those white women can thank Uma for it being a, F/M, I can't believe that because of those white women I had to watch the, apology for insensitively inquiring if he missed yelling at others without, black boy the lead white girl bullied in the past sit the group down just, hit and making the franchise's popularity skyrocket because Uma is the, matters worse ol girl ain't even fix her mouth to give Carlos a well deserved, movies only saving grace., repercussions as if he didn't have a mother that verbally abused him., so they can talk about the lead white girl's feelings like... And to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: All they could hope for is that Gil wouldn’t embarrass himself and them too much.





	Roses amongst pirates

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as the VMAs announce that Normani's performing, don't expect to ever hear from me again y'all. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Captain!” a cheery voice exclaims.

Carlos had been with Uma by her locker, looking up from his girlfriend and at a steadily approaching Gil and Audrey, the twosome’s arms linked together like always when they were together, which was quite often these days.

Uma turned her head, flashing her two friends a small smile.

“Today’s the day, captain,” Gil grinned.

Uma feels the eyes of the boy standing behind her on her, glancing over her shoulder at a thoroughly confused Carlos. Smiling, she elaborates for him, “My crew and I are having dinner at Audrey’s tonight.”

Hearing Uma’s explanation makes Audrey light up, the girl just as excited as Gil about having her new friends over at the castle in a couple of hours. “Did you wanna come, too, Carlos?”

Carlos’s eyebrows raise up to his hairline at the invitation. “O-Oh! Well, I wouldn’t wanna intrude or—”

“Nonsense!” Audrey interrupts, giving Carlos a sharp look. Softening her gaze, she smiles at him. “I _want_ you there, Carlos so you wouldn’t be intruding at all.”

Carlos chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, then sure, I’d love to come.”

“Awesome!” Gil cheers.

Uma is pleased herself, pecking Carlos on the cheek before closing her locker.

Carlos narrows his eyes in disbelief at the smirking, muscular boy that was more of an older brother to him than a best friend. “You can’t seriously expect me to believe that the entire time I’m at Honeymoon Cottage, you’re gonna be studying with Lonnie.” He could be gullible sometimes but Jay should give him more credit than this. Jay’s flirtatiousness rivaled that of Harry’s. If he’s unlucky, later on tonight he’ll walkn on Jay on top of Lonnie doing things he does _not_ wanna imagine.

Jay brings a hand up to his chest, the look of appalment on his face insincere. “Carlos, I, for one, am _hurt_ that you think I won’t use a Saturday night to help better my grades. Simply _HURT_.”

Carlos rolls his eyes, having anticipated Jay’s antics and despite them just starting, he’s already over them.

Jay doesn’t stop there, continuing, “Why, I would _never_ use Lonnie’s precious time to do—” He has to pause, the desire to smirk having been too strong for him. “—_unspeakable_ things to her. Do you really think that lowly of me, my friend—no—my _brother_?”

Carlos lets out a laugh, eyes meeting the ceiling once more. “Jay, just tell her how you feel.”

For a split second, there’s a crack in Jay’s mask but he quickly recovers, crossing his arms as he says nonchalantly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, you don’t,” Carlos smiles.

Both the boys’ heads turn when there’s a knock at the door, Jay getting up to answer it. Lonnie’s waiting behind the door, the girl greeting him with a sweet smile, Jay pretending like his heart hadn’t just skipped a beat. She’s in sweats but damn, she still looks so beautiful. Jay catches himself, hoping that his internal embarrassment wasn’t reflecting externally. _Get it together, man. Don’t make it obvious you’re into her._

“Hi, Jay!” Lonnie greets, her teeth on display as she smiles. When Jay had approached her Friday after school asking if she’d be okay with studying together today, Lonnie had been caught off guard. She wasn’t exactly the coolest person, after all, studying on a Saturday night being more her thing than a notorious slacker like Jay’s. Spending time with Jay during school hours, during Swords and Shields practice, and after school hours was something she really liked so she’d agreed to study with him, hoping at the time that she hadn’t sounded _too_ eager. After all, just like her mother wore her heart on her sleeve, so did she and it’s a trait Lonnie wished hadn’t been passed on to her because the last thing she wants Jay to know is that she likes him as more than a friend.

The stray lock of hair in her face is literally right there, Jay wondering why Lonnie hasn’t reached up to move it away, about to do it himself when he stops himself because while kissing and the event that often happens because of kissing is intimate, something as simple as pushing a hair out of Lonnie’s pretty face is an intimacy that terrifies Jay almost as much as his feelings for Lonnie.

Carlos clears his throat, already dressed in a nice dress shirt and slacks for dinner at Audrey’s so he’s ready to show himself out so his best friend and Lonnie can be alone. Clapping his hands together, he announces, “Okay, so I’ll be leaving now. You guys have fun.”

Lonnie looks away from Carlos’s retreating figure, looking back up at Jay with a smile, holding up a packet of highlighters. “I brought highlighters! We’ve got a lot of material to cover so I thought they’d come in handy.”

Jay chuckles, stepping aside to let the sweet-tempered girl in, wordlessly staring at her back as she got herself situated on his bed, hoping that her scent would cling to the sheets so he could feel her in some way as he fell asleep later tonight.

Leah wasn’t sure how much time had passed, since dinner with Audrey and her new friends had started but she suspects it’s been a bit of awhile. The former queen has stayed quiet, eating all while observing the new faces sitting at the table. Well, one thing for sure was that her granddaughter’s new friends were…interesting.

“As a boy, I wanted to be a pirate,” King Phillip says, a nostalgic smile curving at his lips.

“Dude, being a pirate is so much fun!” Gil piped in. The lovable boy suddenly realizes his blunder, slapping a hand over his mouth, which he drops to say, “Sorry! Being a pirate is so much fun, _Your Majesty_.”

Queen Aurora giggles, already extremely fond of Gil. His heart was in the right place that was for sure and he made her Audrey laugh.

This isn’t the first time Leah is seeing Harry use his hook to bring food up to his awaiting lips and yet, the regal woman still can’t quite get over her astonishment of him choosing to use such an item over the far more appropriate utensils at his disposal. Yes, her Audrey’s new friends were interesting, indeed. Why, they certainly weren’t anything like those Janice, Opal, and Pam girls but she never really liked those three girls. These group of youths, on other hand, while all having their quirks, made her precious granddaughter smile. Leah turned her head to look at Audrey who was sitting next to Uma, something the daughter of Ursula having whispered to the princess making her giggle, Leah smiling.

“Uma.”

The queen’s voice, while gentle and sweet, had an authoritative edge to it that made Uma glance up from her plate.

Aurora smiles at the young girl. “I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you.” Amusement seeps into her smile at the bewilderment on the beautiful girl’s face. “It was you who had a hand in bringing my sweet Audrey back to her senses.”

Audrey is shamefaced as she bows her head, the appearance of a hand on her shoulder making her glance up and at her right at Uma who was smiling at her. The royal returns the sea witch’s smile.

Being thanked by the queen of Auroria of all people had been the last thing Uma had expected. She’s nothing but the daughter of a widely feared, cruel sea witch while Aurora didn’t gain her royal status through marriage but it was a status she’d gained because of the very blood that flowed through her veins. And yet, there was so much sincerity and gratitude in the beautiful queen’s eyes.

Carlos grabbed Uma’s hand from up under the table, squeezing it when his and Uma’s eyes met.

She gives her boyfriend a smile before tearing her eyes away from him and settling her gaze on the queen again. “No need to thank me, Your Majesty.”

For the first time, since the start of dinner, Leah speaks up. “Oh, but a thank you is absolutely necessary, Uma.”

Uma’s eyes move to the smiling elder.

“We are indebted to you, Uma,” Leah says.

Uma can’t help feeling overwhelmed, giving the former queen an awkward smile.

Smiling while folding her hands together, Leah says, “May I ask when you all will be coming back over for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
